Indigo Quinn
by LuckysConfusion
Summary: A new recruit to the Academy is brought to Xavier. She is having trouble coping with the fact she has been brought to such a place, but soon begins to befriend an unexpected student...
1. Default Chapter

__

Thump….Thump….The heavy throbs of a knock at the door to Professor Xavier's office. For once he was forced to wonder who it was. Scott and Jean had been out of town for weeks (and not due back until later that day), on a bit of a retreat. Ororo had taken Logan off to demonstrate yet another lesson to the students of the Academy. Kurt and the others rarely bothered him, they had always been more or less distracted with the drama of teenage years, and Gambit and Rouge were off, up to only god knows what. None the less, he waved his hand in an air of nonchalance.

"Come in…" The door creaked open and a shorter, well rounded man walked into the office with short, quick steps. There was a thin sheat of sweat on his brow and his upper lip, and his beady brown eyes seemed to dart about, as if looking for a predator that was due to advance. But he said nothing of the sort as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him a bit more quickly than was accustomed. This man was definatly at odds with something…and if not that, simply afraid to be in the school…which did not surprise Xavier in the least. 

"What are you afraid of…" Wasting no time on an expected response, Xavier's prying mind began to break the flimsy barriers in the ratty mans. His mind was like a bundle of nerves, a bomb waiting to explode…it didn't take much to see the sorce of his distress, which glowed a scarlet light in the darkness of his mind.

"You come to seek my help…yet you fear that this help could bring persecution for one who is so close to you." The man looked up, shocked that he had known something like that without his mouth uttering a word. His sandy blonde comb over was disshelved as he walked quickly to the desk, and thrust his sweaty palms onto the polished wood. He had heard of this man…this Xavier…who could turn the creveses of your mind. He didn't want to anger him, so he tried to act nonchalant about the feat he had performed on his conscious mind.

"P-Professor! You…you have to help me…I..I…I mean…Help.." The rest of his words were a jumble of cries for help, and Xavier held up a hand to silence his high pitched voice. 

"Please calm down…I understand you seek my help…" His voice trailed off as he observed this man with cold, intelligent, gray-blue eyes. "But I also understand that this help isn't for you. Please explain this to me." The man stared at him. His pebbled brown eyes didn't even flicker to anything but Xavier's face, and finally when he spoke again, the influence of Xavier's mind had steadied his speech.

"Professor Xavier…this school…I, I have heard that you teach children with…with…problems." The older mans face pulled into a frown, and he drummed his fingers in his wheelchair. "Problems" was not the word that he choosed to describe his students.

"I treat students who have been the victims of mutation, good man." Xavier said. "They do not have disabilities, nor problems. They have a unique condition, and I perfer them spoken of in such a way."

"Y-yes sir…well…then its true? You…You teach those with…powers?" The professer nodded silently, lacing his fingers together, and resting his folded palms in his lap as he watched the man. He could smell the lingering scent of ash on him, and his clothes were wrinkled, as if having been worn more than once, perhaps even slept in.

"Well Professor…its my daughter. There's something happening to her…" Xavier nodded at this. He had supposed it was something of the sort, and unlacing his long slender digets, placed them on the wheels of his chair and pushed himself forwards, wheeling closer to the man. Yet he left a good distance between them, for he could sense this mans fear.

"Please explain this to me. What exactly has been happening…Mister…?"

"Memorex. Gerald Memorex…" As he said this, he didn't reach out his pudgy hand to shake Xaviers…he was almost afraid to touch him. He only shoved his hands deep inside his pockets as he started to speak. "My daughter…Quinn…about two weeks ago she came home from school and she was crying. Me and my wife tried to ask her what was wrong, but we seemed to be aggravating her. My wife wouldn't let her be…and she backed Quinn into the cornor, asking her what was wrong…" The man gulped down a breath of cool air, his brow sweating. "Quinn kept pushing her away. But finally… she told us that her best friend, Marlane…she had h-hung herself in the basement." Geralds voice shook and he seemed to want to run from the office. He had always hated violence. 

"Sir…you must continue. What did your daughter do?" Xavier cracked his knuckles, perhaps more calm then he should have been. He watched the weasel like man, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…my wife tried to embrace Quinn. But she kept screaming for her to get away…she had been so close to Marlane…and to leave her alone. But my wife wouldn't back away and suddenly Quinn … she reached out and shoved my wife away from her. She… she was so angry…and when she pushed my wife, something happened. As soon as she saw her mother fall…she went crazy." He paced slightly as he spoke now, tiny, mouse like footsteps clicking on the wooden floor. His shoes seemed to be burnt. "She curled up on the carpet and closed her eyes so tight, she started rocking back and forth…She had been sitting under the window, and all of a sudden…I don't know how she did it, but the curtains caught on fire. My wife screamed and ran over to Quinn, but the fire seemed to grow wilder. By the time we got our hands on her…the house was burning…and her skin was like hot metal." The man held out his hands, and sure enough, they were pink and blistered, some callused over, others still red and raw. Xavier frowned at the sores, but nodded for the man to go on. 

"We all got out of the house, but everything was lost. We kept saying that there must have been a reasonable explanation, but we knew we were lying to ourselves. My daughter had done that…we tried to hide it to. We thought it would go away…but every day we could see her in the hotel room, and she…she…there was fire in her hands. And she didn't look hurt either, Professor. She wasn't even burnt! Professor…can you help my baby girl…is she…is she…one of them?" 

Xavier once more rolled a bit closer to him, almost as if his being only a foot or so closer would help the man to handle to news. He seemed to hate the idea that his daughter was, for it was undoubtable, a mutant. 

"Mr. Memorex…How old is Quinn?"

"She…She is 15. Why do you ask?" The man fidgeted slightly. He seemed anxious. Why was this man asking so many questions? Was his daughter even human…was she a freak? Professor Xavier seemed quite calm, nodded gently.

"Mutation usually manifests at puberty, sometimes just after…it is a time of…heightened emotional stress. I think this is why her own...mutation…surfaced at that particular time. She was at a peak in her emotions, and all of the stress pushed her traits into existence." The man stared at Xavier in shock. It was as if all of his fear had struck his core and he rubbed his sweating brow, speaking to the floor.

"So she is a mutant…" He mumbled under his breath. But Xavier heard his voice even without his speech.

"Yes… she is. And a powerful one at that. Now sir, I would like you to bring your daughter in by tomorrow. The longer you wait to bring her to us, the further she will sink into this mutation. And I must say, that some do not adjust well to their mutation, and without our help…I do fear she might cause great harm." After another hours talk of the Acadamy, of the programs his daughter would participate in, the benefits to her, and the secrecy of it all, the man left Xaviers office to go for his daughter, with a promise to return the next morning. Xavier wheeled to the window, watching the students in the courtyard, watching their mutations develop. He had never heard of such a mutation surfacing in one so young, and within a week she could hold it at will in her own hands. She was already forming control…this girl, this Quinn… she was more powerful than he cared mention to her father. And with that, he left his office, on his way to see if Scott and Jean had returned. He would need their help…

*****

Her father walked from the office, his burnt and blackened shoes leaving deep ash on the polished wooden floor of the office. He had left her…in the care of these people, these strangers. Looking up, the young girls deep violet eyes rested upon the bald man in the wheelchair. Some all powerful mutant..he couldn't even walk. She folded her arms over her black tank, black arm warmers matching it. Her baggy jeans covered her feet and below. It was hard to find clothes that fit right when you were 5'4, but with a bit of weight on your bones. She looked indeed like a force to be reckoned with, her wild, uneven short blonde hair sticking up at odd angles, violet eyes were unafraid. She knew this as well…she wasn't afraid of this man. After all…he was no different than her. They were both freaks of nature. Not that it mattered anymore, she had no one who depended on her…no one cared if she was human in the end. 

Xavier wheeled closer to her, and unlike her had to her father, he held a slight smile on his worn features, and held out a pale hand to her. 

"I am Charles Xavier…welcome to my Academy.." His hand extended, Quinn looked at it as if wondering if he was supposed to make his skin change colors, but it didn't. After a few moments of inspecting him for perhaps a threat (and finding none), she shook his hand in hers. Xavier was shocked to find her skin was a bit warmer than it should be, as if that mutation was just under that top layer of skin, waiting to errupt.

"Quinn…but of course you already knew that. Im sure you and my father had fun discussing what a freak I am yesterday…am I right?" Her voice didn't shake like her fathers, instead it was bold and fearless, and traced with a eastern accent that must have come from her mothers side of the family.

"You are not a freak, m'dear. You are a mutant. You are not sick, not disabled, not contagious. You are one of the millions of evolutionary miracles. And in this school, you will be accepted. For everyone here is like you. Now…I would like you to meet someone…" As he said this, the door was pushed open and Kurt walked inside, blue tail dragging along the ground. His golden eyes fell upon the young girl and he blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be…well…so normal. He had expected a woman laced in fire and ready to explode, from what Xavier had explained. But that was not the case. In fact…she was rather cute…Xavier nodded to him, but he brushed it aside, walking to Quinn and holding out a lightly furred, indigo hand.

"Names Kurt Wagner…" His yellow eyes glinted in something that he found funny, but no one else caught on to. Quinn eyed him a bit warily. Didn't he realize what he looked like?! Her eyes traveled from his long tail to his eyes which held no pupils. She wanted to push his hand away, scream for him to go away…but then she realized something. If he was a freak…so was she. None the less, she was not exactly thrilled to be approached by him. She reluctantly shook his hand, the soft fur under her palm tickling her skin.

"Quinn…Hi.." She dropped his hand a bit quickly, but not enough to break Kurts concentration on her. He barely noticed as his hand fell to his side and Professor began to talk again.

"As you know…" The older man said, wheeling to face the both of them head on. "This is Kurt Wagner, one of my prize students. He is also known as "Nightcrawler" to his fellow X-Men." Kurt said nothing as Xavier continued to speak. "The X-Men is a band of my better students and teachers, who work to achieve untity between humans and mutants…among other things." He fell silent as Quinn rolled her eyes, to Kurt's amusement.

"Your asking for the impossible…Be realistic. For the rest of my life, I'm stuck here, because if I go into the outside world, all I will be is a mutant." Xavier frowned, knowing his next words would be unwelcome.

"Quinn, your mutation is very powerful. Your father tells me you can already begin to control your power, which is amazing for one so young. I am extending an invitation, to _join_ the X-Men. To fight with us."

"Are you crazy? Risk my life for a lost cause?" Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Get real."

"I'm not asking for any promise. Im asking for you to consider it. I promise the cause is not lost, but the victory is far. Yet it is not out of our reach. Consider it?"

"Yeah…whatever. Can I go now, Im tired." This was a lie, she simply had to get out of this office, away from the old man. Fighting for acceptance by the people who she used to belong with? If they didn't accept her for who she was, as a mutant, now…she didn't want them to accept her later on.

"Yes…you may go." Xavier frowned slightly and wheeled back to his desk, nodding to Kurt, who had snapped from his daydreams when Quinn had spoken so harshly. He wasn't sure what to think of her now…but there was something about this girl. "Kurt will give you a tour of the Academy, and then show you to your room. You will be sharing a room with Katherine Pryde until we can find you a room of your own.

"Great." Quinn frowned and grabbed the books he had placed on the desk for her, text books for lessons she was to be given, starting the next day. Who knows…maybe she would go. Doubtfully…but maybe. Kurt, on the other hand, was grinning from one pointed ear to the other as he took her arm…sending shivers through her at the shock of that fur. She looked at his hand on her pale skin…he only had three fingers…she shuttered again, but swallowed the thoughts.

"C'mon girly, lets go…lots of things to see." He flashed her a cheeky grin, and his smile was quite ordinary, which was to say, charming. Quinn smiled back, a bit warily. She began to walk with him out the office door. Anything was better than sitting around with that creepy old man…and as they left the office, she kicked the door closed behind them.

**********************************************

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Note to self for continuance: Next scene-Quinn's room, meeting Kitty. Jelousy about Kurt for a reason not yet known…sorry to give it away people, but otherwise I will never remember and this will be the end of the story!


	2. Apologizing to the Abstract

"So, whats it like in this place. Does it suck, honestly?" Quinn had pulled her arm out of Kurt's grasp as they left Xavier's office, and simply walked by his side. But Kurt didn't seem to mind, practically skipping beside her on his long, agile feet, tail whipping about as if it had a mind of its own.  
  
"Naw…doesn't suck at all.." His voice was thinly laced in a foreign accent.  German, maybe? "Its a lot better than the human world. No one can judge you here…the teachers let you get away with hell on earth, and the lessons are all practical." As he said this, he put out one of those odd, three fingered and furred hands to stop her, nodding to the open classroom on their left.  
  
"See? Practical…well…sort of." Inside, an enormous man, covered in blue fur much wilder than Kurt's, in a long white lab coat was standing at a desk in the front of the room. He was rubbing his forehead in exasperation, and Quinn could see why. Inside, a young girl with long auburn hair was frantically working to turn off the sprinkler system, which had gone off when a boy had shot a tiny spark at the fire detector. Kurt was laughing along with the boys, doubled over, and clutching his stomach. Quinn nearly started to laugh as well, until Kurt's tail whipped her accidently on the round of her pants and she turned to frown at him, thinking he was getting fresh, but he seemed to not even know it had happened…maybe that blue muscle did have a mind of its own…  
  
After a few moments, Kurt shook his head, still sniggering lightly and looked to Quinn, who was watching the drenched beast of a teacher lecture the boys, who seemed to care less.  
  
"Hey girly…lets go. Lots to see, not long till lights out." He nudged her to walk again with his elbow, and she did without much protest,  exept a muffled complaint to being called  "Girly" for the second time. Walking down the hallway, Kurt explained the boys behavior and who they were, but she wasn't really listening. She was more captivated when she saw a young brunette walk straight through a wall without a flinch of discomfort, and disapeer onto the other side. She didn't know if she would ever get used to this place…  
  
"Alright…in here. This is where you will meet your friends for life…" With a sly grin, the furred boy prodded her inside a large open room. Inside were a few leather couches, a television, and about two dozen teenaged students wandering about. They all seemed to have parted off into cliques…just like high school. She couldn't recognize a pattern in their seperation, but Quinn guessed it had to do with the separate mutations. Kurt walked right past most of them without a word, muttering various comments ranging from "snobs" to less mentionable words. His hand was around her arm again, tugging her along and whispering to her as they passed each group of kids.  
  
"See them? All of them think their better than the rest, because they look like humans. Err…no offense." He glanced at her with an apologetic smile. "Those kids think they are somehow worthless…their powers aren't extreme, but they all think they will be outcast forever. And those kids…don't get too friendly with them…they like to use their mutations for less admirable causes." Kurt jerked his head to a group of kids, mostly boys and a few very odd girls, all dressed in darker colors. But more than that, none of them looked amused, simply shooting contemptuous glances at the others. They didn't look like a pleasant crowd. Quinn wondered where the group was for the kids who thought this place was an insane asylum…but she didn't say anything about it. Simply nodded to him silently. As they passed everyone, some waved to Kurt, but most stared at Quinn. Muffled whispers followed her, most of them wondering where she would belong in the scheme of things.  
  
"Ah…My friends…and I am sure they can become yours too." He thrust a boney him into her side and he yelped as she stumbled forward, nearly colliding with yet another group of kids. Straightening up...not that she was tall enough to go much of anywhere…she looked to them and was pleased to see they looked like one of the more pleasant groups.  About 6 kids watched her with either looks of kindness, curiosity or enrapture at the prospect of their growing clique. One was a saucy looking girl, older than the rest but still only 18 or so, with long brown hair and a thin white stripe down the side, leaning on one hip casually with a curious gaze. Next to her was a much shorter girl, a bit taller than Quinn, with spikey black hair and a yellow lab coat, looking thrilled. A few bodies off was the girl she had seen walk through the wall. She was the youngest, or so it looked, with long and full brown hair, snapping her gum. Two were twins, short and muscular with black hair and bright red eyes. They looked identical, yet one seemed sullen and silent, leaning against the wall as if lost in thought, and the other one was bumping against the black haired girl, much to her dislike, licking his lips rudely. The last was a younger boy, but with dark ebony skin, leaning aganst the quiet twin and trying to talk to him, only to be ignored. Kurt poked at Quinn again…did this boy always need to poke at her? He nodded to the group and looked as if he was presenting her with some grand gift of immortality.  
  
"Alright…the one with the white stripe and the nice body is Rouge…" She winked at both Kurt and Quinn in response. She looked about ready to kiss them both, she had a sexy aura about her. It cerinly wasn't her wardrobe, her skin entirely covered by both gloves and high collared clothing.  
  
"The one with the coat is Jubilee…" Jubilee was not as forward as Rouge, but was a lot more exited, and stepped forward, shaking her hand politely with a kind greeting. Quinn returned the gesture and found herself smiling back. Something about this girl was appealing, like she was bound to be the one she would get along with.  
  
"The twins are Finn and Rolf, the one who doesn't talk is Rolf, the one who never shuts his damn mouth is Finn." Rolf raised two fingers in response and looked back to the floor, whereas Finn  grabbed his crotch in a rude suggestion.  Quinn wrinkled her nose and flipped him off, only to encourage him.  
  
"The short annoying one is Jackson…" The little dark boy waved to her obnoxiously and hoped from one foot to the other, desperate to be seen over everyone else since he was so small.  
  
"And last but not least, the young brunette who keeps tapping her foot like she wants me to hurry up and get to her.." Kurt winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes, but smiled at him anyway with a loud snap of her gum, much to Quinn's annoyance. "Is Kitty. Aren't you two supposed to bunk up tonight?" Kurt looked to the two of them with his yellow eyes as Kitty nodded to both his question and Quinns existence.  
  
"Yeah, Professor mentioned I would have to make room for a week or so." Her tone was less than thrilled at the idea of it, and she tossed her thick brown hair. Quinn wrinkled her nose, thinking that she might have belonged in the group that thought they were superior, who were all inspecting Quinn with sideways glances. Quinn went to make one of her more snide comments, but just as she opened her mouth, her words were stopped by Jubilee.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to the Academy...hell hole, aint it—OOF!" As she said this, Kitty snapped her elbow into her gut with quite a bit of force, causing her to stumble backwards and nearly collide with one of the twins, who looked less than pleased. "What in gods name was that for??" Jubilee wrappe her arm around her stomach with a frown of disapproval at Kitty, who was scowling at her as if she was a roach.  
  
"Its not a hell hole, and if it is, that's only because they let you in here." Quinn glanced at Jubilee, expecting her to lie the girl flat, but instead she laughed and shoved Kitty's shoulder lightly...or at least she tried to. Her hand went straight through the girls body, causing her to smirk with superiority. Ignoring her, Jubilee turned back to Quinn, who was blinking in surprise as she tried to determine if that had really happened.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before Professors pet interrupted..." She smirked as she said this, knowing it would get under Kittys skin, which it did. Kitty glared at her, but said nothing. Quinn shot her an equally contemptuous sneer and looked back to Jubilee. "Welcome to the Academy. Like I am sure Kurt has told you, its pretty great here. I mean, with the exeption of a few people....no one can judge you. I have a feeling that we both know what that feels like." Quinn shook her head at this after a moment.  
  
"No...not really. I only well...developed...two weeks ago. And from then until I came here, my parents kept me safe in a hotel room. Or at least they thought it was safer than me out on the town." Jubilee arched her brows in surprise at this.  
  
"They kept you in a hotel room? You mean they wouldn't let you in their home?!?!?! What a crock of shit! If my parents had done that, I would have never spoken to them again!"  
  
"Oh no, not like that. I uh...I accidentally burnt my house down the first time anything happened to me. They were in the hotel with me, most of the time." Quinn shuttered at the memory of seeing her house in flames. She had watched from the yard, frozen in shock and desperation as she knew it was somehow her fault. Her skin had crawled with white hot blood in her veins...and she had freighted right there on the sidewalk. Feinting had been a great escape from the horrors of consciousness, a pity it wasn't still in style.  
  
"Well...that's a little better I guess. Anyway, maybe tonight after lights out I can swing by your dorm and we can hang out?" Quinn almost accepted. She seemed like a decent enough girl, and far more agreeable than anyone else she had met. She went to say she could, but Kitty cleared her throat, causing both of the girls to roll their eyes and look over to her.  
  
"I don't think so. Your bunking with me, remember? I don't feel like being kept up all night by giggling little kids." Jubilee made yet another rude gesture at her, lewd to say the least, but Quinn laughed as Kitty huffed with indignance and stormed from the commons, and Jubilee took her tongue back into her mouth with a smirk. After a few moments later, Kurt returned from his antics with the twins and Jackson, tapping Quinn on the shoulder with a padded blue finger.  
  
"Time to fly, Girly. I still gotta show you your teachers, and the outside grounds."  
  
******************************************  
  
The teachers had been an even more odd bunch than the students had been. One who wore thick red sunglasses, and even indoors would not take them off, he looked young with his built frame and dark tan, as if he had just returned form the beach. One had been a tall, beautiful woman with dark skin and white hair, a deep African accent. This woman had seemed to be the kindest of them, assuring her the lessons would be easy for her. Just as her mind started to wander to the third teacher, the blue beast in the white labcoat, she was jolted from her thoughts by a sharp prod in her back. Frustrated, Quinn reeled on Kurt, who stood behind her with that grin of his and glimmering yellow eyes.  
  
"Would you not poke me so much?! Its very irritating!" Her hands on her hips, it was almost comical from afar, this short blonde standing up to a six something blue boy with a tail that was whipping about behind him. But from Kurts view, she was larger than he. She had such a presence she could have been ten feet tall and it might have felt the same.  
  
"Uh...Uh... Sorry. Didn't mean to annoy you." He looked down, a bit angry with himself. Reaching up a long arm, he rubbed the back of his neck with two of his thick fingers. It was almost like watching him lie with his stomach up to her, his long blue tail between his legs. Quinn frowned, now mad not at him, but at her temper.  
  
"No...Im sorry...I haven't been exactly fair to you." Kurt looked confused, and now it was time for Quinn's violet eyes to fall to the grass of the courtyard they were walking across. She wished she could crawl into the dirt and stay there. Of course, Kurt had no clue what she ment. She hadn't done anything outwardly rude or angry...well, until now.  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't do anything." Without thinking, he reached down with that long and agile arm, placing one of his thick digits under her chin and easily making her look up to him. "And don't hang your head. It's the number one rule here. It shows that either your weak, or your ashamed."  
  
"But I am ashamed, in a way." She sighed as he forced her to look up, and only averted those eyes of hers another direction. She hated apologizing to anyone, but she knew she needed to. After all, he had been perfectly kind to her, and in her mind she had thought of nothing but of what a freak he was. And if he was a freak, there was no doubt she was. And that only gave more reason for her to become softer twords him. She had suffered no persecution for her mutation, but already she knew the feeling, for she had done it for weeks, to herself. "All day...you have been real cool...but I kept...ugh. I don't know if you want to hear this...but all I was thinking was about your appearance." She finally let her eyes look back up at him, a bit of shame glossed over her purple hues. "I know its wrong... but until today, I had never seen anyone like you, or like anyone else here for that matter. I guess I just...I kinda took till now to figure out that I'm a mutant too."  
  
Kurts eyes, although they held no whites, held no pupils, showed his hurt at her words. His stomach gave a lurch of discomfort as he watched her say this. She was so pretty, so normal. How could he have even thought that he could be friends with her? "Look. I should have known that you would be afraid of me. Hell, everyone else is, why not you?"  
  
"No..." Quinn sighed and looked down, not into that welcoming dirt, but at her hand, and a short distance away, at his. Hers was pale, hairless, her hand looked human. But she knew inside her skin, that she was far more of a mutant than he was. The mutation was not only burning her skin, but it was burning away her heart. She knew that acting this way, she would become a beast. And while she would look human, and he would look like nothing but an animal...it was really the other way around. It was amazing how Quinn's personality could change. From heartless and cruel, to sympathetic and insightful. Was there no in-between for her? Suddenly, without a thought or doubt, she reached forward and slipped her hand into his much larger one. The fur on his skin tickled her own once more, but now it didnt repulse her. Kurt looked from their hands to her face. What was this?? He opened his mouth to speak, but Quinn cut him short. "I'm not afraid of you, and I wasn't when I met you. It just...its an adjustment. When you live 15 years in a world of humans, and you are thrown into a place like this in one day...Im really sorry Kurt. That's all I can really say." She dared to look back to him, for in her speech she had looked away in shame of not what she had done, but for apologizing, a thing she rarely did. To her surprise, Kurts face had twisted into a kind of half smile.  
  
"Its alright then, if you mean what you say. I can sorta understand what you mean...although I cant lie and say I have been in the same situation. But I can understand. I kind of grew up in a situation where...well...everyone was kind of...off, if you will, so I never had to get used to being around others who were different. But I can see how it would be difficult. Oh, and by the way..." Kurt flashed her that grin of his, that made you forget he was any different than a cute kid on the streets. "Thank you." Quinn tilted her head lightly at this.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For telling me the truth."  
  
****************************************  
  
Next: Alright Alright I know! I kinda lied last time. But I got caught up in the moment! Anyway, next time will be the dorm room, Kitty Pryde, and Quinns first lesson. I kinda like this fan fic, because I have always been a X-men geek, so it will turn out better than my past attempts at a 2943584376854367548 chapter story like everyone else had, and not just one chapter and then give up! So woohoo! And after all, this is already my second chapter, and that's a hell of a lot further than my others got! 


End file.
